April Fools' Day
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: April Mop? Itu artinya kita bisa bebas mengerjai seseorang tanpa ada rasa bersalah bukan? Bad Summary. One shoot. B1A4 Fanfiction. BaYoung. BaroxJinyoung.
**Disclaimer** : B1A4 di bawah naungan WM Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **April Fools' Day © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: April Mop? Itu artinya kita bisa bebas mengerjai seseorang tanpa ada rasa bersalah bukan? _Bad Summary_. _One shoot_. B1A4 Fanfiction. BaYoung. BaroxJinyoung.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

Sinar matahari yang cerah mengawali pagi damai di kota Seoul. Burung-burung mulai berterbangan menghiasi luasnya langit biru tak terbatas demi mencari makan. Semua penghuni kota Seoul juga mulai melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing pada hari jum'at yang indah nan cerah ini.

Tak terkecuali para manusia penghuni _dorm_ B1A4.

Namun, _dorm_ yang berisikan lima orang itu terlihat masih sunyi dan sepi. Tidak heran karena di hari jum'at ini mereka tidak memiliki jadwal konser apapun, sehingga mereka lebih memilih untuk mengarungi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing lebih lama.

" _Motdoen malman baewoseo, motdoen jitman baewoseo, chakhan ni mam mollaseo, mwonga jakkuman kkoyeo kkoyeo_ ~"

Kecuali salah seorang member berhelai ungu yang menyandang jabatan sebagai _leader_ di _dorm_ B1A4 itu, panggil saja dia Jung Jinyoung. Bukan karena rajin yang membuat Jinyoung bangun paling awal seperti saat ini, melainkan karena alarm dari handphone milik salah satu member yang bernama Lee Junghwan atau biasa dipanggil Sandeul yang membunyikan salah satu lagu dari album pertama mereka yang berjudul 'Only Learned Bad Things' dengan volume yang kelewat kencang. Sungguh sangat memecah kedamaian pagi indah di _dorm_ kecil tersebut.

Jinyoung mengernyit bingung begitu mendapati hanya dirinya sendiri yang sudah bangun, sedangkan keempat member lainnya masih terlelap damai di tempatnya masing-masing. Lelaki _foxy eyes_ itu jadi curiga, apa jangan-jangan mereka semua sudah janjian untuk menyumbat telinga mereka masing-masing pakai kapas sebelum tidur.

Jinyoung menggerutu karena merasa terganggu dengan alarm Sandeul yang tak kunjung mati, pemiliknya sendiri saja masih sibuk molor pulas banget kayak enggak denger apa-apa. Padahal suara alarmnya itu 10 skala richter sangat dahsyat melebihi gempa bumi. Mungkin putri tidur bisa langsung terbangun setelah denger alarm Sandeul. Kecurigaannya semakin menguat karena member yang lain masih tak kunjung bangun. Jinyoung menghela nafas, mungkin mereka kelelahan dengan jadwal padat mereka kemarin, jadi maklumi saja jika mereka membutuhkan istirahat lebih lama.

Sang _Leader_ itupun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Karena yang lain masih sibuk molor, Jinyoung pun memilih untuk tidak mengganggu para membernya itu dan melakukan acara memasaknya sendiri.

Jinyoung berpikir sejenak, ia bingung ingin memasak apa hari ini. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berpikir dan melihat-lihat bahan makanan yang masih tersisa di dapur, ia memutuskan untuk memasak kimbap saja.

Di tengah kesibukannya membuat kimbap, tiba-tiba Jinyoung mendengar suara sapaan dari arah pintu dapur dan menampilkan senyum kecil begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Pagi, Jinyoung." Sapa CNU dengan mata masih setengah merem khas orang baru bangun tidur. Member tertua itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok Sang _Leader_ dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibuat oleh Jinyoung. "Oh, kimbap ya? Kau butuh bantuan?" Pemuda tinggi tersebut menawarkan bantuan.

"Pagi juga, CNU." Jinyoung membalas sapaan orang yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. " _Ne_. tentu saja, _gomawo_." Ujarnya menerima tawaran dari CNU.

Kedua pemuda itupun memasak bersama di dapur. CNU dan Jinyoung memang kokinya B1A4. Di antara kelima member, hanya kedua orang itu yang bisa memasak, dan yang bertugas untuk menghabiskan makanan adalah _dongsaeng_ mereka, yaitu Sandeul, Baro dan Gongchan. Ketiga member itu akan sangat senang jika CNU dan Jinyoung mulai memasak bersama, karena jika mereka berdua sudah mulai memasak, makanan enak akan melimpah banyak sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, CNU dan Jinyoung telah menyelesaikan masakan mereka dengan sempurna.

"Akhirnya selesai." Jinyoung mendengus bahagia.

"Baiklah. Jinyoung, kau tata makanan itu di ruang makan. Aku akan mencuci ini." Tukas CNU menunjuk peralatan masak kotor bekas memasak mereka yang telah menumpuk di wastafel.

Jinyoung mengangguk menyetujui dan mulai memindahkan kimbap-kimbap itu ke ruang makan. Lelaki itu mulai menata makanan di meja makan dengan rapi. "Ini bagian Deullie, ini bagian Baro, ini bagian Channie, ini bagian CNU, dan ini bagianㅡ"

"WAAAAAA!"

Jinyoung terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan kimbap bagiannya sendiri begitu mendengar pekikan kencang dari arah dapur yang sudah pasti CNU pelakunya. Ia mengurut dadanya sejenak, memastikan bahwa jantungnya masih berada di sarangnya sebelum berlari menuju dapur.

"Ada apa CNU? Ada kecoa terbang ya? Mana? Mana?" Repet Jinyoung antusias setelah sampai di dapur. Namun, ia tidak menemukan satu kecoapun di sana. Lantas apa yang membuat CNU berteriak histeris seperti tadi?

"Ji-Jinyoung…" Panggil CNU kepada Jinyoung yang masih celingukan ke sana kemari mencari kecoa terbang.

"Ya?" Jinyoung menoleh. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kita kehabisan sabun untuk mencuci piring!"

"…"

Jinyoung pun _sweatdrop_ mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan CNU. Jadi… hanya karena kehabisan sabun?

Melihat Sang _Leader_ yang tak bergeming, CNU kembali menyahut. "Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli sabun colek."

Pemuda berhelai ungu itu segera mengangguk dan membiarkan CNU keluar dari _dorm_ untuk membeli sabun colek. Ia kira ada apa tadi, ternyata hanya karena itu. Jinyoung berjalan kembali menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

Kepergian CNU membuat suasana _dorm_ kembali hening. Sandeul, Baro dan Gongchan masih tidur dan belum bangun sama sekali. Jinyoung jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin mandi, tapi dia juga terlalu malas karena sudah terlanjur enak-enakan duduk. Jadi Jinyoung memutuskan untuk menunggu ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya bangun.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, munculah dua orang dari dalam kamar.

"Pagiiii~"

"Hooaam~ pagi Jinyoung- _hyung_."

Jinyoung menoleh ke asal suara. "Pagi juga, Channie, Deullie." Balasnya menatap Sandeul dan Gongchan yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arahnya karena mereka masih mengantuk. Gongchan bahkan hampir menabrak tembok jika Sandeul tidak lebih cepat menarik _maknae_ mereka itu. "Kenapa kalian bangun siang sekali, _eoh_? Dan mana Baro? Apa dia masih tidur?"

"Heheh, _mian hyung_ , habis kami sangat lelah. Iya kan, Channie?" Jawab Sandeul sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian menatap Gongchan meminta persetujuan.

Gongchan yang masih setengah sadar setengah merem itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jadi, Baro masih tidur?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi.

"Wah, kenapa menanyakan Baro? Jangan-jangan Jinyoung- _hyung_ sukㅡI-iya, _hyung_. Dia masih tidur dan mungkin tidak akan bangun sebelum jam sembilan jika libur begini." Sandeul buru-buru memotong kalimat pertamanya ketika Jinyoung tiba-tiba melotot lurus ke arahnya.

"Eh, Jinyoung- _hyung_ masak apa? Kimbap ya?" Gongchan yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya langsung menyomot satu kimbap di meja makan. "Wah, ini enak." Pujinya sebelum menyomot satu kimbap lagi.

" _Gomawo_ , Channie." Jinyoung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah _maknae_ berhelai hitam legam tersebut.

Sandeul menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Kalau begitu aku ingin mandi dulu saja." Ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia membalikkan badan. "CNU- _hyung_ dimana? Kok dari tadi enggak kelihatan?" Tanyanya penasaran karena dari bangun tidur ia tidak melihat batang hidung _hyung_ nya yang satu itu.

"Iya, CNU- _hyung_ kemana?" Gongchan yang penasaran juga ikut bertanya.

"Dia hanya pergi keluar membeli sabun untuk mencuci piring." Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Oohh…"

Sandeul dan Gongchan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kompak.

Merasa tidak memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan lagi, Sandeul pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Gongchan di ruang makan.

"Channie, jangan kau habiskan semua kimbap itu. Nanti yang lain tidak kebagian." Tegur Jinyoung yang melihat Gongchan terus menyomot kimbap-kimbap di meja.

Sang _Maknae_ hanya memasang cengiran lebar. " _Mian_ , Jinyoung- _hyung_. Habis ini enak sekali sih."

Dipuji begitu membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum juga. "Syukurlah jika itu enaㅡ"

"HWAAAAA!"

Sebuah pekikan tiba-tiba terdengar memecah kedamaian _dorm_ itu. Suara melengking tinggi dari arah kamar mandi itu memotong ucapan Jinyoung. Sudah dipastikan jika itu adalah suara milik Sang _Main Vocal_ B1A4.

Gongchan sedikit tersedak kimbap gara-gara teriakan melengking yang sangat kencang itu. "Uhuk- a-ada apa dengan Sandeul- _hyung_?" Tanya Gongchan seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena habis tersedak.

Jinyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Kau baik-baik saja Channie? Entahlah, ayo kita coba periksa." Ucapnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, diikuti oleh Gongchan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

" _Hyuuuung_!" Seru Sandeul yang langsung berlari ke arah Jinyoung yang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ekspresi panik tercetak jelas di wajah lelaki bersurai merah muda itu. "Gawat _hyung_! Ini gawat!" Teriaknya kayak orang kesetanan sambil gencar menggungcang-guncangkan tubuh ramping Sang _Leader_.

"Aduh, i-iya Deullie, apanya yang gawat?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing karena habis diguncang-guncangin Sandeul. Tapi bukannya hilang, kepalanya malah jadi tambah pusing.

"Tenang, _hyung_. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Gongchan yang penasaran ikut-ikutan bertanya. "Di kamar mandi ada cicak ya? Kecoa terbang? Jangkrik?"

" _Andwae_! Bukan! Bukan itu!" Sandeul menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu apa?"

Jinyoung dan Gongchan kompak bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Menatap Sang _Main Vocal_ dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Kita… KITA KEHABISAN SABUN MANDI! Ini gawat!" Seru Sandeul dengan raut wajah panik.

Sedangkan dua lelaki di hadapannya langsung kompak memasang wajah sedatar tembok.

"Astaga, kau membuatku panik saja." Jinyoung menghembuskan nafas. Ia heran kenapa sabun di _dorm_ mereka bisa habis semua begini.

" _Hyung_ , kukira ada apaan tadi." Gongchan ikut menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ya sudah, aku akan keluar membeli sabun mandi dulu." Sahut Sandeul tanpa rasa bersalah langsung beranjak melewati Jinyoung dan Gongchan. Baru satu langkah tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kanannya ditarik dari belakang. Sandeul pun membalikkan badan.

" _Hyung_ , aku ikut." Ternyata yang menarik tangan Sandeul barusan adalah Gongchan. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa cemilan." Lanjutnya.

Sandeul menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

"Jinyoung- _hyung_ mau titip sesuatu?" Tawar Gongchan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinyoung.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak sedang ingin membeli apapun." Balas Jinyoung seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali menuju ruang makan. "Kalian hati-hati di jalan, dan jika kalian bertemu CNU katakan padanya untuk segera kembali. Dia belum kembali dari tadi, padahal hanya pergi membeli sabun colek tapi lama sekali." Pesan Sang _Leader_ kepada kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang kini tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, _hyung_!"

Sandeul dan Gongchan berkoar kompak. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari _dorm_ untuk membeli apa yang ingin mereka beli masing-masing dan mencari CNU yang sejak tadi belum kembali.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua yang tak lain adalah Baro terlihat tengah merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Kepalanya celingukan ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu. "Hooaaam~ sudah pagi rupanya. Kemana semua orang?" Ujarnya bermonolog dengan kepala masih celingukan mencari sosok manusia lain yang tinggal di _dorm_ yang sama.

Baro beranjak dari kasur. Dirinya mencoba mengingat-ingat hari apa ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, lelaki itu segera berjalan menuju kalender yang terpajang di pojok kamar. "Jum'at, tanggal satu april? Satu… april? Itu artinya ini adalah…" Baro tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di bibirnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Pada detik berikutnya, Baro langsung melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di ruang makan. Menatap kimbap-kimbap di meja dalam diam. Setelah kepergian ketiga member itu keluar _dorm_ suasana di _dorm_ tersebut menjadi sangat sunyi dan tenang. Lelaki _foxy eyes_ itu sedikit penasaran dengan salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya yang saat ini masih belum bangun juga.

Baro. Sang _Rapper_ B1A4 itu masih tak kunjung bangun juga, padahal matahari sudah menampakkan seluruh sinarnya. Apa dia begitu lelah dengan jadwal konser mereka kemarin sampai tidur lama sekali seperti ini? Gongchan yang notabene sulit dibangunkan saja sudah bangun tidur dari tadi.

 _Atau jangan-jangan dia mati?_ "Oh, tidak tidak." Jinyoung buru-buru membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ngawurnya barusan. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak untuk mengecek keadaan Sang _Rapper_ , tapi tidak jadi karena orangnya ternyata sudah menampakkan diri dengan wajah kucel khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Jinyoung- _hyung_." Sapa lelaki berhelai kecokelatan itu berjalan mendekati sosok Jinyoung yang tengah terduduk di ruang makan seraya mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap.

" _Mwo_? Apa kau bilang? Pagi? Ini sudah hampir siang, Baro. Kenapa kau baru bangun?" Repet Jinyoung melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada lelaki yang baru bangun tidur tersebut.

Sang _Rapper_ hanya mengusap tengkuknya sambil memasang sebuah cengiran. " _Mian, hyung_. Habis aku sangat lelah. Kau tahu 'kan jika jadwal konser kemarin sangat padat? Oh iya, Sandeul, Gongchan dan CNU- _hyung_ kemana?" Tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Sang _Leader_.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Mereka bertiga sedang keluar untuk membeli persediaan sabun colek dan sabun mandi kita yang habis."

Baro menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ohh… beli sabun." Senyuman di wajah Baro semakin melebar ketika Jinyoung bilang dia telah memaafkannya. " _Gomawo_!" Serunya dengan suara berat khasnya. Kepala pemuda itu langsung melongok ke meja makan di depannya. "Wah, _hyung_ masak kimbap ya? Aku cicipi ya?"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jinyoung, Baro langsung mengambil satu potongan kimbap lalu memakannya. Kedua matanya terpejam begitu lidahnya bertemu dengan makanan itu. Seperti biasa… rasanya enak. Teringat dengan idenya beberapa saat yang lalu, Baro memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sang _Leader_ sebagai korban ide jahilnya tersebut. Karena ini adalah April Mop, jadi dia bebas untuk mengerjai seseorang tanpa rasa bersalah bukan?

Jinyoung menatap antusias pada Baro yang kini tengah mencicipi kimbap yang ia buat bersama CNU tadi, menunggu komentar Sang _Rapper_ tentang masakannya hari ini.

"U-uhuk! UhukㅡOHOK!" Baro pura-pura batuk sambil memegangi tenggorokannya dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti orang sekarat. Sengaja. Ini langkah pertamanya untuk menjahili Jinyoung. "A-aduhㅡUhuk!" Baro semakin menghayati akting batuknya. Kini kedua bola matanya berwarna putih, sangat mirip dengan orang yang sedang keracunan obat tikus.

Wajah antusias Jinyoung langsung berubah drastis menjadi panik melihat Baro yang tiba-tiba batuk-batuk setelah memakan kimbap buatannya. "A-apa? Baro, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik pemuda berhelai ungu itu kalap mendapati Baro yang terbatuk-batuk makin parah. "Tu-tunggu disini! akan kuambilkan minum!" Serunya kemudian langsung buru-buru berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Jinyoung mengira jika Baro tersedak kimbap.

Setelah Jinyoung menghilang di balik dinding pembatas antara ruang makan dan dapur, Baro menghentikan akting orang sekaratnya. Ia terkikik geli, merasa telah sukses mengerjai _hyung_ nya yang satu itu.

"Baro! Ini airnya!"

Baro langsung kembali melanjutkan aktingnya begitu mendengar suara Jinyoung sebelum Sang _Leader_ memergoki dirinya yang sedang tertawa. "Uhuk! OHOK! Aduh, _appo_! _Hyung_ , perutku sakit sekali! _Appoo_! _Appoo_!" Koar _Rapper_ jahil itu tidak menerima air yang disondorkan Jinyoung kepadanya karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi perut.

Raut panik dan khawatir tercetak makin jelas di wajah cantik Sang _Leader_ melihat _dongsaeng_ nya yang berteriak kesakitan. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebab Baro bisa seperti itu, ia pikir makanannya baik-baik saja dan aman untuk dimakan. Bahkan Gongchan memuji makanannya enak tadi. Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Baro?

" _H-hyuung_ …" Panggil Baro dengan nada rendah dan lirih. Ia sedang berpura-pura sekarat sekarang. Kini tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas.

"Ba-Baro! Tunggu! A-akan kupanggilkan ambulan!" Jinyoung hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Namun, tangan Baro lebih cepat meraih lengan Jinyoung. Pemuda _foxy eyes_ itu berbalik menatap Baro. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan memanggil ambulan untukmu!" Jinyoung berseru dan mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Baro di lengannya. Ia sangat khawatir melihat Baro yang tiba-tiba sekarat seperti ini, terlihat dari keringat yang mulai bercucuran membasahi dahinya.

" _H-hyung_ … ja-jangan pergi… ini …" Baro menggantungkan kalimatnya. Suaranya ia buat serak, dan itu berhasil membuat Jinyoung semakin panik.

"Baro, bertahanlah. Aku akan memanggil ambulan." Tukas Jinyoung lirih. Pemuda itu takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya satu itu. Sekarang kedua iris _foxy_ nya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

Baro menggeleng lemah. Padahal di dalam hati ia sangat ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi yang di buat Jinyoung saat itu juga. "Ti-tidak usah… i-ini.." Sang _Rapper_ kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jinyoung terdiam dan menunggu Baro untuk melontarkan kalimat selanjutnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Baro yang sangat lemas tanpa energi.

"S-sebenarnya… i-ini hanya…"

Jinyoung menahan nafas.

"APRIL MOP!"

Detik berikutnya wajah sekarat Baro berubah, digantikan dengan cengiran lebar. "Bwahahahaha!" Akhirnya tawa yang sejak tadi ia tahan keluar juga. Baro tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa sakit sungguhan karena terlalu keras tertawa. Wajah khawatir Jinyoung tadi sungguh membuat Baro ngakak terpingkal-pingkal.

Sedangkan Jinyoung, ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga helaian poni menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh karena berhasil dikerjai oleh _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Raut cemasnya hilang dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan ekspresi kesal. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Jinyoung menyesal telah menampakkan wajah secemas dan sepanik tadi kepada Baro, apalagi tadi dia sudah hampir menangis. Sangat memalukan!

"Ahahaha." Baro mulai meredakan tawanya seraya mengusap butiran bening yang menetes di ujung matanya. Kini gantian wajahnya yang berubah panik melihat Jinyoung yang sama sekali tidak bergeming, apalagi tertawa. " _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baro pelan. Ia takut jika Jinyoung marah padanya. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Jinyoung cemas, ia hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Err… apa bedanya?

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Pabo_. Kau membuatku jadi sangat khawatir!" Pekiknya seraya mengangkat kepala menatap Baro dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

Sebenarnya Baro sangat ingin tertawa lagi. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya tersebut karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan membuat Jinyoung semakin marah padanya. " _Mianhae, hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda. Ini kan April Mop."

Jinyoung tidak membalas. Ia mendengus dan membuang muka, tidak ingin menatap wajah Baro. Ekspresi lelaki itu masih jutek.

Perasaan bersalah kembali mengerubungi Baro. "Jinyoung- _hyung_ , apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu." Walau berkata seperti itu, Jinyoung masih tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Sang _Rapper_ ketika mendengarnya. Baro begitu percaya jika Jinyoung sudah tidak marah padanya, padahal wajah Jinyoung masih sekeruh air selokan. " _Gomawo, hyung_!" Baro memberi pelukan beruang kepada Jinyoung. "Hehehe, _hyung_. Suapi aku dong." Pintanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia berpikir jika Jinyoung benar-benar sudah tidak marah padanya.

"Menyuapi?" Jinyoung melirik Baro sekilas.

"Iya, _hyung_ ~"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipis Jinyoung. "Baiklah. _Say_ aaaah~"

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

CNU, Sandeul dan Gongchan memasuki _dorm_ kesayangan mereka. Ketiga orang itu terlihat tengah menenteng plastik berisi sabun mandi, sabun colek, dan beberapaㅡralatㅡbanyak sekali cemilan yang sudah pasti milik Sang _Main Vocal_ dan Sang _Maknae_ B1A4.

"Astaga! Kenapa kimbapnya tinggal sedikit?!" Seru CNU yang mendapati bahwa kimbap di meja sudah tinggal separuh dari terakhir kali ia tinggal keluar _dorm_.

"Baro, apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik Sandeul.

"Baro- _hyung_ kenapa tiduran di lantai?" Tanya Gongchan polos sembari menatap Baro yang kini tengah menggelepar di lantai dengan mulut menuh dengan kimbap.

"Selamat datang~" Ujar Jinyoung menyapa ketiga member B1A4 yang baru saja datang tersebut dengan senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Baro baik-baik saja, sungguh. Benar 'kan, Baro- _ya_?"

Baro hanya mampu mengangguk pelan dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi kimbap.

.

.

.

Fin.^^

.

.

.

A/N: _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~! Kali ini saya membawakan ffn B1A4 lagi :D. Tapi, kali ini dengan pair yang sangat jarang ada(atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali :'v) yaitu BaYoung~! Fanfic ini tercipta dari otak absurd saya dan karena terburu-buru mungkin ceritanya jadi agak tidak jelas. Saya mohon maaf untuk jika ada kesalahan apapun dalam fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah nyempetin diri buat baca fanfic saya yang satu ini. Saya sangat berharap ada kritik atau masukan yang bersifat membangun tentunya, karena saya masih newbie, _Gomawo_!^^


End file.
